


Of Spooky Scary Skeletons and Smooth Scaredy-Cats

by JustStoppingBi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A lot of scaring and blushing, Funfair au, Halloween, Haunted Houses, Is haunted house or mansion better?, M/M, Seokmin is smooth, Soonyoung and Seokmin are adorable idiots, Soonyoung portrays a skeleton, What am I doing?, Woozi runs a Haunted Mansion, how does this tagging thing work?, kind of awkward because I am awkward and this is my first story to post online, verkwan if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 14:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16431278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustStoppingBi/pseuds/JustStoppingBi
Summary: Believe it or not, but Kwon Soonyoung is a skeleton in a haunted house.Do not worry though, he is very much alive and energetic as ever, he just works part-time in a haunted house on a funfair in town.Lee Seokmin, the smoothest human in existence, is just casually visiting said fun fair with some friends and never even dared to dream that wearing a white sweater would lead to a lovely encounter like this.Let the show begin!





	Of Spooky Scary Skeletons and Smooth Scaredy-Cats

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there lovely people!  
> So this is the very first story of mine that I will upload.  
> I actually wrote it last year and was always too afraid to share it with the world...but because Halloween is just around the corner, I collected my nerves and decided to just give it a go (fun fact: I envisioned Woozi wearing exactly what he is wearing at the beginning of the "Clap" MV before it even came out, what a nice coincidence that was first watching the teasers). This is actually the second fanfiction I ever wrote, but I don't know if I will ever have the guts to publish the first one (it was a VIXX story with a lot of stupid Overwatch puns and some smut, ehhh...yeah).  
> If you guys like the setting and my writing, then I will maybe make a series out of the "Haunted Mansion" idea because I already wrote down a lot of things regarding the members that were also mentioned in this and of course the ones that did not have their debut yet too.  
> But without further ado I will shut up and let you immerse yourself in this little adventure - don't get too scared!  
> Lots of love♥  
> P.S.: English isn't my mother language and I didn't have anyone to proof-read this, so please excuse any grammatical mistakes

☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠

Believe it or not, but Kwon Soonyoung is a skeleton in a haunted house.  
Do not worry though, he is very much alive and energetic as ever, he just works part-time in a haunted house on a funfair in town. Part-time because he is a dance student and aspires to one day open his own little dance studio to make money out of the thing he loves the most: dancing and choreographing. 

Hell, that guy once even got inspired by one of his friends picking up a tissue that had fallen on the ground and made a dance move out of it, so there must be some money he could make with that amount of creativity and skill in that field.  
But for now, he was stuck acting in a haunted house to earn money that he could put aside to later invest into fulfilling the dream of his and, of course, to be able to eat more than just ramen from the grocery store down his street.  
Being somewhat forced to work there to survive doesn’t mean that he doesn’t enjoy working there, quite the opposite, because good god Soonyoung loves putting on a costume and scaring people for fun. Earning money for that fun is the cherry on the top of the whole thing.

When he got out of the dance studio of his university after dancing straight for five hours this evening, making his way downtown to the funfair to start one of his shifts – still dancing to the song blasting through his earphones - he had no clue that he was to meet what must be the smoothest human being in town, no, the whole world probably, on this very night. 

Swaying his hips to the sexy, eerie-vibey song he had on to get himself into the right mood, he walked through the entrance of the funfair, colourful lights flickering all around him as he spun around, finger gunning the worker at the ticket booth to greet him in the process. He breathed in the oh so familiar smell of popcorn, cotton candy, roasted almonds and all sorts of other sweet and savoury goods you can imagine.

Being as immersed in humming and dancing along to the song playing as always, Soonyoung, of course, didn’t notice any of the people attending the funfair that evening. Not the ones looking weirdly at the hamster-looking guy wiggling his way through the masses, neither that one tall, sharp-nosed young man around Soonyoung’s age in a white hoodie that had his eyes lit with amazement on the blonde dancer passing by while he was munching happily on the pastel pink and blue cotton candy one of his friends had gotten him. 

After around three and a half creepy sounding songs, Soonyoung arrived at his workplace and second-home that looked like some circus-like, creepy tent-looking building next to the actual haunted mansion. The mainly black, green, purple and orange coloured temporary rooms were stuffed with all sorts of obscurities like detached plastic limbs, costumes and sketches of ideas to further increase the horror that could be inflicted on costumers. For example, a drawing Mingyu – one of Soonyoung’s co-workers with too many talents for his own and everybody else’s good, including the gift of drawing – had done of a possible costume of Pennywise from the IT remake that Jihoon had pinned to the wall to consider it’s making.

The whole crew had gone out to watch the movie in the cinema together this year and had loved every single minute, so the first instinct in all of them was of course, to think about including Pennywise or at least some sort of killer-clown they were still missing in their show. The thought sparked in their heads as soon as the end credits rolled down the screen, making all the guys share knowing looks with the glowing eyes resembling those of kids in wonder. 

But because autumn had arrived and made the business boom, Mingyu and Jihoon haven’t gotten around to realize the project just yet, but Soonyoung looked at it whenever he came in, thinking about who would take up the role once the time would come...

He greeted his small and fluffy-looking boss, Jihoon, by hugging him and pinching his left cheek, making the smaller guy’s features harden into his typical answer to any of Soonyoung’s “loving” actions: a death stare and raising his hand to slap his by far most annoying worker. 

Soonyoung, knowingly having teased his adorable-looking but deadly boss, ducked away with one exaggerated dance-like movement, quickly grabbing his skeleton costume and mask on the go and fleeing into the changing room before Jihoon could reach – and quite possibly – kill him. The spins and humming sounds he made during his escape made Jihoon’s already angry-looking face turn into what could resemble a movie character that had just lost one of his most loved ones, screaming at Soonyoung and running towards him, only to be met with a door being shut in his face. 

Soonyoung happily giggled to himself in the little changing room, swiftly taking off the sweatpants and the hoodie he had worn to dance to replace them with the black and white fabric that was his costume, yet careful to not rip off any fake bones that were stitched onto it – unlike he did on his first night working.  
He thought back to that day and was immediately greeted by a “mild” war flashback of Jihoon scolding him by throwing detached plastic limbs at him. 

Shuddering and quickly shrugging off that memory, he put on his skull mask and looked into the mirror to check his now not resembling a hamster anymore-appearance and to practice his whole repertoire of scary sounds and gestures. 

In the middle of throwing his hands in the air accompanied with a scream, Jihoon angrily snapped at him from outside and made the scream retreat into Soonyoung’s throat, telling him to stop messing around and finally starting his shift because all his co-workers had already taken up their place.  
To not take any more risks than he already had this night with Jihoon, he obeyed this time and hurried out into the mansion before Jihoon would open it up and people would come flooding in. 

Soonyoung spurted through the dark corridors, greeting a vampire Mingyu looking out of his coffin because of the sudden sound of feet on the floor. In his rush, he also almost entered the bloody bathroom were his co-worker Jeonghan sat in the water as a breathtakingly beautiful and even more deadly siren, putting on his most seductive face hiding sharp shark teeth for the soon-to-arrive guests. 

After what felt like an eternity, Soonyoung finally took up his spot behind the walls of the hallway with the creepy paintings, which he could look through and spy on any people coming through, scaring them with the suddenly moving eyes of the people in the paintings. But not just that, he could also lift and drop the paintings at his will, suddenly stepping out and scaring his victims with loud screams and the bang of the paintings dropping to the ground.  
He wouldn’t trade that terrific moment with anything else in the world (except maybe his own dance studio in the not so far future).

Once he had checked on all the mechanisms, Soonyoung signalized Jihoon to open the doors of the mansion – which the other controlled with a remote to make it even scarier – by pressing the bell button that every room in the mansion had to be connected to the puppet master Jihoon himself.  
With a loud creak followed by an even louder bang, the automatic heavy doors of the haunted house opened and spread wide open like the mouth of some monster ready to swallow up any poor soul coming to close. 

Unknowing people soon entered the horror mansion in intervals and Soonyoung already had tons of fun just listening to them being scared one by one by his co-workers, anticipating his own chance to make them shit their pants.

There is a wide range of reactions to the experience of a haunted mansion:  
On one hand, you got the typical couples where one of them screamed and clasped the other who concealed his fear by putting his or her arms around the other and pulling them closer, both screaming as if their lifes depended on it. This time it was an extraordinarily adorable couple, a foreign-looking boy with striking features who protectively held onto another very cute boy with very puffy cheeks, who seemed scared beyond measures and grabbed onto his boyfriend as if his life depended on it, throwing curse words at whatever "monsters" crossed their path. 

On the other hand, there were also the kids who just laughed when Soonyoung tried to scare them, one kid just poked his nose and said “Boop!” before it ran away giggling while its parents came rushing after him, being scared to death after encountering all the other hidden monsters. 

Sometimes Soonyoung even feared to be punched because everyone handled being scared differently, there had been some occasions he feared for his boney features for sure. But despite all these different types to express fear and all his years of experience working for Jihoon could have never prepared him for the situation he was about to face. 

It was shortly before the time they usually closed the mansion when he first saw a group of boys approaching his corridor. He quickly picked out the tallest among them wearing a bright white hoodie that almost shined in the dimmed lighting of the black-light equipped hallway. 

Out of experience Soonyoung didn’t think he would be able to scare him much though because a group of friends consisting of males in their 20-somethings usually were hard nuts to crack, but the guy had chosen to wear this striking white hoodie whereas his three friends all wore fairly dark, probably black clothes.  
He made himself an easy target and Soonyoung just had to take the advantage. Poor guy, Soonyoung really just HAD to.

The tall guy sung something to himself in a very soothing, clear voice to ease his nerves and calm down his other friends, who joked around to make themselves look cooler but seemed unexpectedly scared either way, Soonyoung was pretty sure they probably didn’t expect a haunted house on a funfair to be as terrifying as Jihoon’s, proudness filling his mind and heart at the mere thought of being part of this project. 

His boss sometimes even referred to his masterpiece as being as scary as H.H. Holmes’ murder hotel, which Soonyoung found both ridiculous and horrifying considering the fact that Holmes had been a mass murderer who killed approximately 200 people in his hotel...but don't try to convince Jihoon of the opposite, Soonyoung already tried and failed - horribly. It wasn’t as scary to people that it literally scared them to death, at least that didn't happen yet.

But back to boy with the glowing hoodie and the beautiful voice which left Soonyoung stuck in awe for a second, almost making him miss his hopefully biggest and also last chance of the whole night. 

He quickly collected himself and moved behind the walls towards one of the paintings on light feet to not give off his position to soon and ruin the surprise.  
When the hoodie guy stood precisely in front of the painting Soonyoung was hiding behind, he made it drop with a loud bang and rushed towards the poor frightened looking guy with a loud scream, arms thrown into the air and wailing them ferociously. 

The guys leapt back towards the wall, hitting it hard with his whole body and drew up his arm as if he was to punch Soonyoung, who certainly wouldn’t have expected him to be that type of scared person.Soonyoung had already taken off his mask in hopes of saving himself from being punched, but he was wrong - but not to be blamed - because no one could have seen coming what the guy was about to do. 

Unexpectantly, mister white hoodie’s arm just kept on moving behind his head and without any flaw or effort, as it seemed, he tucked his arm behind his long head and leaned against the wall in a cool manner. His surprised expression on his seemingly blushing face got replaced by a sly grin.

To top this weird encounter off, the boy suddenly locked eyes with the now very confused Soonyoung and smoothly asked the following question:  
“Come here often?”, he said whilst blinking at the skeleton boy in front of him. 

Soonyoung couldn’t believe what was happening.  
All of this happened in just a few seconds and Soonyoung just stood there in shock and complete awe.  
Jihoon never prepared him for something or rather someone like THIS.

In all of the time he had worked here he had never had seen someone as smooth as mister beautiful voice (and actually also really beautiful face now that Soonyoung had gotten a closer look of him). He was so stunned that he almost broke character, the absolute no-go in this field or any field that has to do with acting, but he somehow managed to close his gaping open mouth.

“Mostly on the weekends”, he shrugged, trying his best to keep up his typical spooky in-character voice and suppressing the blush spreading on his face and his heart from racing. Soonyoung couldn’t find words to describe how perfect the guy’s transition from his fear reaction to playboy act was. It flowed so naturally, making his heart do weird things to top off the already weird enough situation.

The three friends of mister smoothest guy on the planet, who had watched the scenario unfold from a little further ahead because they had taken the lead, leaving the poor guy with his white hoodie exposed to Soonyoung, busted out into loud laughter, ripping the two out of their little moment. 

Knowing his friends would want to move on – one of them would have probably loved to go back to the beautiful vampire Mingyu, but that is a story for another time – the guy double finger-gunned Soonyoung and winked at him a second time and just walked on, leaving Soonyoung a complete mess. Soonyoung watched him and his friends leaving his corridor, one of them high-fiving his tall friend.  
He was sure that he would never forget this guy. He was already a legend to Soonyoung who tried to calm his racing heart and confused thoughts.

What he surely didn’t expect though, even more than the whole thing that had just happened, was for someone to suddenly tap on his shoulder as he set up the paintings again, ready to end his shift soon, still unbelievingly going through the events of the night in his head. 

He swiped the hand away, thinking it was one of his co-workers saying “No, Jeonghan I will not help you clean the bathroom just because you are too laz-“, he got cut off after he had turned around.  
It wasn’t Jeonghan standing before him, it was Mister Smooth. 

Soonyoung eyes widened, he wouldn’t have expected that guy to make his night even weirder than he already had anyway and this time Soonyoung was the one being scared, flinching and scrunching his eyes together to thin lines resembling 10:10 on a clock, one of the many nicknames his coworkers gave him besides hamster. 

To not make the situation any more awkward, Soonyoung quickly blurted out a “Sorry I took advantage of you wearing a bright white hoodie and focusing my scare attack completely on you!”, almost making it the taller one's turn for being scared again. When it was silent for a second, Soonyoung opted for a shy, awkwardly crooked smile instead, hoping for the best and fearing the worst.

But the taller one of the two just embarrassedly rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously. That did something to the poor skeleton boy.  
Trying to make his heart shut up at the sight of the flustered and indeed very beautiful boy, Soonyoung quickly added a “In all my time here no one has ever shown something even close to that reaction of yours, one hell of a smooth act that was, damn – I almost broke character and you even made me take off my mask!”, blabbering it out way too quickly, not really being able to hide his nervousness around the other.

Mister Smoth’s eyes widened at the sudden compliment and he flashed to most stunning and infectious smile Soonyoung had ever seen, almost blinding him with how much it shined. It was the most beamingly beautiful smile Soonyoung had ever seen, lighting up the dark corridor even more than his white hoddie, the sound of his laughter had already left even the bones on Soonyoung's costume in awe.

“Oh, ehm yeah, I was actually surprised myself, normally I am by far the biggest scaredy-cat among my friends but when you took off that mask, I uhm…I don’t know what has ridden me, but my body just did whatever that was almost automatically.”, he beamed at Soonyoung.  
If Soonyoung wasn’t blushing until then, he surely was now.  
He made the other boy react in this manner? Or was that just what he wanted to draw out of the statement of the other? 

Catching himself starring at the crazily-adorable guy, he opened his mouth to ask why he had come back just before the mansion was to close its doors again, but he got interrupted by Mister Smooth answering his unspoken question. “So, I think this is probably going to sound really weird, but I guess I was taken aback because I didn’t expect such a cute guy under that horrifying skeleton mask and I just had to come back to at least ask you for your name…”, under his breath he added, mumbling “…and maybe your number.”.

Soonyoung broke into a wide grin, forming the 10:10 with his eyes again and started laughing seeing how red the boy had gotten whilst talking, even in the dim lighting he could see the rosey colour painting his adorable cheeks the colour of a clown's nose. 

Before the other could get scared AGAIN, he grabbed the other’s arm and took out a pen out of one of his costume’s pockets, deftly scribbling his number on the others inner arm and adding his name accompanied by a little heart and winking smiley. He also added his signature little star, Hoshi being another one of his many nicknames due to his beaming, star-like personality.

“The name’s Soonyoung, but on shifts they call me Soonyoung Skellington, nothing gets under my skin…it just goes through me”, he said, bowing before the taken-aback boy in a gentleman manner.

Instead of being weirded out by Soonyoung’s weird antics and even worse puns (his head was probably not able to think very straight right now), the boy surprisingly followed Soonyoung’s example. He bowed and replied:  
“Nice to meat you, oh pardon I forgot the lack there, I am Seokmin the apparently very smooth human when he is scared shitless.”. 

Their laughter at the by far worst and most unfitting puns they could have made on this very night soon(-young) felt the room.  
When they looked up at each other again, tears from too much laughing at the sides of their eyes, both of them started blushing again, just staring at each other in awe, not only because they seemed to share the same “humour” (Jihoon begs to differ), but also due to the how their nights had unfolded.  
Neither of them would have expected something like when they first arrived at the funfair that day.

Seokmin, as Soonyoung had already burned into his mind, was the one to break the weird staring contest, telling the smaller but just as lanky one that he will leave him to his work, so he can get home as soon as possible (how caring), thanking him again and waving him goodbye as he stumbled towards the exit.  
Soonyoung watched him leave, still not having processed that this absolutely cute and by far smoothest human being he ever had the pleasure to scare had just come back into this terrifying surrounding just to ask Soonyoung for his name and his phone number. It made him blush more than he ever had.

He smiled to himself, hands finding his face to hide it behind them, squealing as revisited the events of this odd shift of his. Surely, he had never expected something like this, not even working in this very strange field. Who knows?  
This could be the start of something very beautiful – and probably very exhausting for everyone surrounding these two crazy, like-minded  
souls.

☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠

**Author's Note:**

> ...so this is it, how did you guys like it?  
>  Did you catch Verkwan casually taking part in the story?  
> Was it too scary? Did the puns hurt you gravely?  
> Was the dialogue as bad as it felt for someone on my level of awkwardness?  
> I definitely felt the fact that I wrote it some time ago after going through it again while editing it for the upload (I'm fine, the cringing was kept at bay by the thought of Halloween nearing, don't worry).  
> Please tell me in the comments...I am DYING to know how others think of this stupid idea of mine.  
> Until the next time, given the fact I will ever get myself to upload another story here! =D
> 
> Before I forget it (always give credit to your sources of inspiration, kids):  
> This was inspired by a Tumblr post I found years ago~


End file.
